Poem Sweetlynn
Princes Poem is daughter of Princess Rhyme. Princess Common Sense is daughter of Princess Reason They are cousin. Please note that Poem will be in bold , and Common Sense italics. Thank you! Character Personality '''Poem is sweet and funny, all around. She listens and loves. Being born with the power to rhyme easily, is a gift she posies. She is lovely and kind. She loves adventure and excitement. Common Sense is the complete opposite. She is serious and sometimes gets jealous of Poem, but that does not get in the way of there friend ship. Common Sense is calm and gentle, and would rather read then go on a crazy adventure. Appearance Poem has light blonde hair, that is very curly. Her blue eyes are like the sea of knowledge. Her light skin shimmers in the sun. Common has brown hair with amber highlights and blue eyes similar to Poems but are like the sky. Her skin is light and soft. Fairy tall The Phantom Tollbooth How dose Poem come into it? Back in the kingdom her mother was from, a young,, yet handsome kitchen boy, was taking pity on by Rhyme. She soon fell in love with him and made him king. Then Poem was born. How does Common Sense come into it Unlike her sister, Reason would only marry royalty. So a young king from the out lands came and married her. Then Common Sense was Born. Relationships Family Queen Rhyme: Poem has a great relationship with her mother. Her mother and her laugh and play all they want. The have kindness that they share. ''Common Scene was a rather good relationship with Her aunt. Since Rhyme and Reason has always been good sister, Common says her aunt very often, even though there in two different kingdoms.'' King Joe Famered:' Poems father is helpful, and not the kind who goes off to fit dragons. He loves spending time with his daughter and wife, how he helps when it is needed. Joe was once a simple kitchen boy who now is king and has a beautiful daughter. 'Common Scene does not know her uncle well for her mom hates commoners. '' Queen Reason: '''Poem loves Her aunt very dearly and vise versa. Reason thought her things like math, and other learning stuff. ''' Common Scene loves her mother dearly King Ashley: Poems uncle is never around to see her Princess Knowledge'''-Poem normally likes every one, but Knowledge is just to smart and non funny.' Prince Thought Friends They are good friends with Raini Whether. They are also good friends with Scythe Sasin after eating lunch with him one day. Roommate Poem and Common Sense are each others roommates witch they both love. Romance '''Poem has a crush on Bob Smith, who is the next Milo. She also has a crush on Scythe Sasin' Common Sense has a crush on Sparrow Hood. Pets During animal calling, a small little dove fallowed Poem, that she named "Fare Mare" ''' ''Common Sense got a small cub she named " Rivals '''Poem hates no one. Commen Scence takes a dis liking in Scuthe for the flowing reasons: Poem having a crush on him made him seem more important then her, and there's what Scythe thought, rather good reason: Poem's dads a commoner, Queen Reason didn't like her sister marrying a commoner. Scythe is a commoner in C.S's eyes' OutfitsCategory:Grimm Masters oc Basic T.B.A Quotes Notes *Most of the time, Poem ends up in a role play with Scythe or the subject is Scythe. I don't really mean that to happen, but it does. It's creepy... *Poem ends up running after Kammie Boots when she's in cat form. Kammie tries to explain but as Scythe said, "Don't bother explaining your transformation, Kammie. It's just going to slip in one in and out the other. *C.S really hates Scythe. She had a dream that she flung him to Pluto. She has some problems. *C.S oringanl name was Princess M. Sence, M standing for Make. Latter changed to Common Sence.